the DJ got us falling in loveagain?
by Silver Moonlight Lady
Summary: a NaruSaku AU twoshot. a certain never-been-to-a-club pink-haired employee finds herself in a sticky situation when she decides to loosen up a little in Konoha City's infamous club - a situation involving a hands-on make-out session with the director of the company she works at. /ugh wow i stuck at summaries but pls read anyway? rated M for lime scenes/


_heyho guys! i'm not new on , i'm also known as saphira veera on the site but this account is strictly for mature-readers only_ _please do enjoy!_

 _/-\\\\\_

"Hey blondie," someone breathed into his ear and felt what seemed like a pair of lips pressing against his neck.

Naruto may be the successor of the giant corporation Hokage, but this doesn't make him less jumpy to being assaulted on the neck by an unknown person. He jumped and swung around, his hands holding tightly the shot of orange juice disguised as Bloody Mary, ready to drench whoever was bold enough to touch him. Don't judge, Naruto needed to be sober tomorrow for his meeting.

His blue eyes met the wild emerald eyes of Sakura Haruno, swaying on the dancefloor, her hands tightly grappling on the bar, trying to maintain balance in her drunken state. Not only that, he was inches away from the perfect lips he had been secretly pining to kiss. He clasped a hand on the spot where those lips had carelessly grazed over. Gulping, he pushed back his chair a few inches away from her, the loud music pounding in time with his thundering heartbeat at seeing his crush in a vulnerable state.

"Whoops, sorry, boss," she said, her glazed eyes recognizing her superior a heartbeat later, taking a step away. "I – emhic /em– I thought you were – I thought you were –" she paused, her mouth twisted as if thinking hard. "- who – who emdid/em I thought you were? But hey, you're still wearing the suit. This isn't a meeting, you know." She leaned forward and brushed a hand against his tie, laughing.

He stiffened when she touched his tie but relaxed as the hand left as quickly as it had arrived.

"Ms. Haruno," he murmured, his voice almost drowning in the music. "I didn't know – I didn't know you came here after all. Ino told me you're staying back at the office."

He took note that she had changed from her usual drab gray office outfit he'd seen her that morning. She was now in a long, green cocktail dress and pink pumps, her hair done in a single braided updo. The dress was meant to be fairly modest with the fur jacket hanging onto her figure, but in her disheveled state, the jacket had slipped halfway and now revealed an exposed shoulder.

"You look beautiful," he said, too quiet for her to hear.

She laughed and clumsily grabbed a stool and struggled to sit on it. "Ino made me. She – haha that bitch – made a bet with the guys. They betted on me into staying at the office, with a couple hundred dollars on stake. Well I may be a workaholic, and I may have a thirty-four deadlines due tomorrow and I may or may not have seen my ex tonight, but guess what?" She banged on the bar for emphasis, slouching over so her neckline slipped a little. "I'm a free woman and I can do what I want!"

"You're drunk," Naruto said, worry lines already etching onto his forehead. He leaned forward and righted her jacket. She looked at herself, paused and laughed.

"Drunk? No! I specifically asked for plain old soda," she said between her spurts of girth and produced a glass of clear liquid from her hands. "See? Soda." She made to throw the rest of the liquid in her mouth, but the striped-suited man grabbed it and pulled it away from her reach. He sniffed at its contents and sighed.

"Ms. Haruno, this is vodka," he said, placing it on the counter. "No wonder – I was told you were a terrible drinker." Suddenly, what she said before clicked in his mind.

"Ex? You have an ex? Who?"

He was well-aware that Sakura, in her sober state, repelled men everywhere she went with her aura. It wasn't because they hated her – in fact, they were the ones chasing her. Naruto couldn't blame them. Next to being naturally beautiful with her rose-coloured hair and to-die figure, she was also the most hard-working and creative person in her department, and was the right-hand _and_ granddaughter of one of the company's biggest stakeholders – Tsunade-sama.

Unfortunately, the pink-haired employee was known for her temper; she also took serious martial arts and knew how to kick the – uhm – you know – with her eyes closed. Men who had heard the rumors now face their precious dingdongs away when they pass by her.

Naruto seldom saw her in parties; he always saw her in meetings and in the office. He belonged to the 'big shots' of the company, and thus was naturally invited by clients of important projects to events more often than not. Even though she was Tsunade's arm and eye in the office, she could join anyone and any event she wanted, she never seemed to want to be part of night-outs with her other co-workers.

She frowned at her drink placed out of her reach, and stood up, trying to grab on to it. "I'll – I'll tell you if you give me my drink. I'm parched." She stood on her tiptoes, and leaned forward across him, her pumps wobbling and finally slipping out on the floor. He grabbed her and sat her back on the stool.

"No, that's enough drink for today," he said firmly.

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, her lips fashioned into a pout. "Fine. I saw…I didn't know it was really him though, he was – he was kissing and handsing on some low-ass bitches down near the bathroom – could be anyone, but – you know, I recognize that cologne. He always wears that in parties. I can – I can smell him a mile away. His and his cheating ass cologne. Oh uh what was I saying? Oh who, you asked. His name's – ugh, that Sa-Sasugi Uchihoe or something – you know – that stuck-up – hic– world's number one bachelor or some shit I saw on the news. Well, it don't matter. All the men can suck my ass. Yeah, especially him. I'm independent!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke Uchiha? He's your ex-boyfriend?" The music seemed to slow down as he grabbed on to his stool tightly, his face pale. emThat…asshole. /emForgetting that he should stay sober tonight, he grabbed her drink and downed it in a single shot. Immediately his heartbeat increased and his chest burned with the alcohol. A waiter just then passed by, and he grabbed two glasses and downed them without looking at its contents. His throat burned at the liquid fire coursing through his esophagus.

Sakura frowned at his sudden behavior, but perked up and smiled brightly at the sudden change of music. Shrieks were heard and the energy in the club pulsed and increased. People who were sitting on the bar got up to join the growing crowd in the middle of the dancefloor. The DJ pressed a button, releasing dry ice on the surface. It was Gaara – the famed and talented tattooed DJ who was once famous on the internet because of his strange addiction to eat sand.

She stood up, still wobbling on her shoes, but some light has returned to her eyes. The club pulsated with the bass beats of the music, lights flashing against the dancing horde of people in midst of the dry ice slowly spreading across the bar.

"I don't know about you, but this beat is insane," she started swaying to the beat on the spot. She pushed herself away from the counter and started dancing to the middle of the dancefloor, her hands and hips swaying.

Naruto watched her amble away, mesmerized by the alcohol and her seemingly flowing dance moves. His heartbeat pulsed in time with the beat, blood rushing loud in his ears. He didn't feel drunk. Not at all. In fact, he felt fine. No, more than fine. He felt amazing. He noticed another waiter and waved for more of that damn fire liquid.

Sakura stumbled in with the crowd. It was beginning to feel extremely hot so she had lost her jacket on the way to the dancefloor. As she danced, she noticed that her boss was still sitting on the bar, downing drinks as fast as he could grab them. His figure She scowled at his direction.

"That hypocrite," she muttered. "I had one drink and he's downing, like, fourteen of them, and he had the audacity to tell me I had enough? Ms. Haruno…for gods' sake just call me by my first name like everyone does."

"Sakura?" A cold, clammy hand crept up her shoulder, and she whipped to the side, almost tripping over a leg in the process. _Him._ She blinked once then twice, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Still she saw that stupid, lopsided smirk he always had on his stupid face. Suddenly she was sober.

She took a step backward, collided with a person whose dancing involved helicopter arms, that also unfortunately got caught in the hairdo she had painstakingly gotten done in the salon a few hours before and messed it up. She pulled away and nearly bumped into him, her hair now in loose waves around her shoulders.

"I thought I was mistaken, but it is you," he said. "I couldn't believe it. How? You were ever the workaholic. Couldn't even relax for a night out with me on our wedding night."  
God she wasn't ready for this.

She straightened, took a deep breath, and tried to look intimidating despite the unkempt look she was definitely now sporting. "Stay away from me. I kneed you in the balls, I can do it again."

He looked unfazed by her behavior, and instead got closer. "Now is that how you treat your husband?" He chuckled and straightened, eyes grazing her form from head until toe. "I see you dressed up for the occasion. Wow, what is this? Someone made a bet on you? Never once have I seen you like this."

She looked him in the eyes, trying to ignore the erratic heartbeat beating in her throat. emEven after all this time…after all he's done…what the fuck heart./em She gritted her teeth, and made up her mind. She grabbed a fistful of her silk dress below the waist and with a strength that very few women can achieve, tore part of it away so now it was so short it barely covered half her thighs. A couple of people noticed this and clapped. She flung the material at his face and smirked at him.

"I can do what I want," she shouted above the pounding music. People kept dancing around them. "Fuck you, Sasuke. It's _ex-_ husband, by the way. You're irrelevant to me now. Now go join your cheap bitches, I know they don't mind having your limp-ass dick up in them."

Before she could lift a hand to protect herself from his kick, a suited figure came between them and caught his kick mid-whirl. Her eyes widened, stepping back from this man, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Not fucking cool." Sakura recognized the voice – it was Naruto. His voice was slightly slurred, due to the alcohol, she bet, but he remained calm as he held her ex's leg in his strong hold. "Apologize to her this instant."

Sasuke sneered and pulled his leg jerkily from Naruto's hold.

"Naruto. Figures."

"Sasuke, I don't know why you're even here, for all I know you should have been in jail after all you've done, but if you don't apologize to her this instant, I swear I'm going to fucking punch you and I won't hold back."

Ignoring Naruto's comment, he sidestepped Naruto and met Sakura's eyes. His calm expression revealed nothing, and slowly he walked away from the couple towards the direction of the club's exit.

"What the fuck," Naruto started to go after him, but Sakura grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't, he's not worth it," she said, her eyes cast down.

"But he just tried to hurt you, Sakura! He kicked you –"

"Yeah, I should have seen that coming, I provoked him after all," she answered, still holding onto his hand, noticing that he just called her by her first name.

"I should go and teach him a lesson – he didn't even look back, that bastard – "

"Please no – he – he never does, Naruto." Her voice faltered at this, breaking a little.

As she said this, Naruto looked down. She was still holding on, except this time, perhaps for a little sanity. Her eyes glazed over, and it wasn't because of alcohol this time. Naruto grew alarmed, and turned to face her fully, gripping her hand tightly.

"Alright, please don't cry!" he said in a panicked voice. "I won't go after him. It's okay, Sakura-chan, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing the familiar honorific he used to call her back then, she looked up and noticed him actually agitated, his hand sweating in her hold. The alcohol seemed to burn again; the lights seem to pulse in time with her heartbeat, the people around her oblivious to what she was going through now. Gaara the DJ released another can of dry ice and it surrounded the both of them, energy pouring off all over from patrons in the club.

The room tilted and the music pounded loudly in her ears; it was fast intense music, overflowing with bass and sensual notes. She suddenly noticed Naruto's absent tie and the top three buttons on his shirt undone, revealing skin underneath. She noticed the shirt had been tailored to fit his extremely fit figure, corresponding to his muscular build. Her eyes traveled back to his beautiful blue eyes, now calming down a little, also searching something in her own emerald eyes. She then switched attention to his lips, half chewed on by a bad habit of his when he gets bored.

"Sakura-chan?" He said, noticing her abrupt change. There it was again, Sakura- _chan._ Her heartbeat beating erratically now, and with her lids half closed she closed their distance and kissed him.

His eyes widened at this bold move, surprised but pleasantly. The alcohol seemed to seep into his brain too, because next thing he knew he was kissing back, releasing her hand just to have it land on her waist.

The magical moment seemed to last forever as they clasped together in the bright club, only partially concealed by the shadows of others around them. Sakura had her hands around his neck, and on tiptoe even though she had 5 inch heeled pumps on.

She remembered the scrawny short kid he used to be, mischievous to everyone he met, literally pulling pranks on the grown-ups she couldn't even imagine pranked by, but for some reason acted all strong and protective towards her. He was so short all the girls seem to pick on his height, because they were all slightly taller than him. Now, with these pumps and all the years between them, she couldn't even reach his chest.

Sakura was the first to release the hold, pulling away slowly. He immediately missed their proximity as he was again brought to reality, pounding and beating like his heartbeat, breathing hard. The suit he was wearing seemed to suffocate – people seem to be bustling closer around them as the night grew darker and more people arrived.

"I –" She began, but he leaned in again to capture her lips gently in his, sweet and soft like the first time. This time though, he let his hand curl around her loose pink waves, the other wrapping against her waist, pulling her closer, chest to chest. As the music pounded even louder, the kiss grew more intense. Sakura had her hands on his hair and tugged it, citing a small groan from Naruto. Feeling bolder than she had ever been in months, she let her lips part and their tongues danced. Her heartbeat beat vigorously in her ribcage as she realized that she's been the dominant one and been leading them near the dressing rooms. Naruto circled her waist and squeezed her gently, quick and fleeting with his kisses and licks, breathing hard. He trailed kisses down her exposed neck and collarbones, nipping at the soft skin. She stifled a moan even though it was getting very noisy and the others couldn't possibly hear them over the din of the music.

She turned them so she could open one of the dressing rooms and they stumbled in, kisses still fluttering. It was still so magical until Sakura tripped over a box in the dressing room and hit her head against the wall. She moaned in pain against his lips.

"S-Sakura-chan?" rasped Naruto, leaning back and realizing that they were in closer quarters – closer proximity. He held her at an arm's length, a concerned look on his face.

Sakura paused, cheeks red, lips swollen and breathing hard. Realization dawned on her – the hit must have hit home hard, because suddenly she found herself in practically a box, with her hot and bothered boss whom she had never had the audacity to even fantasize about at work.

 _What have I done?_

 _/authors note/_

 _oh what have I done trying to write yet again. it's a twoshot, but it can become a hangcliffed oneshot if you don't review. i am begging for reviews yes and i am not ashamed of it bye thank you so much love love kiss kiss_


End file.
